1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a handheld apparatus, and more particularly, to a touch sensing apparatus of a handheld apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technologies, touch sensing apparatuses have been broadly used and brought a lot of convenience to our daily life. A user can execute various functions provided by a touch sensing apparatus by simply touching the touch sensing apparatus. Thus, the user's operation is made very simply.
Taking touch phones as an example, capacitive touch sensing apparatus is one of the most common touch sensing apparatuses presently adopted by touch phones. In a capacitive touch sensing apparatus, sensing capacitors are constantly charged and variations in the voltage levels of the sensing capacitors are detected, so as to determine whether the position corresponding to a sensing capacitor is touched. A capacitive touch sensing apparatus may be interfered by the sweat on the user's hand or electromagnetic waves. As a result, the touch panel thereof may perform some operations incorrectly, such as mistakenly opening or closing some programs. Obviously, such incorrect operations will trouble the user unnecessarily.
In addition, because the sensing capacitors have to be constantly charged, a lot of power is consumed and the standby and working time of the touch phone is shortened.